Like a Disease
by XLadySnowX
Summary: I felt my resolve snap in half like a stick. “What’s the matter with you?” Leah’s ‘conversation’ with Bella. Missing moment from BD. Implied Blackwater, implied Sam/Leah, canon pairings. One-shot. RnR. Spoilers for BD. Just something random.


**Title: **Bloodstained Hurricane

**Pairings: **Implied Blackwater, implied Sam/Leah, canon pairings.

**Summary: **I felt my resolve snap in half like a stick. "What's the matter with you?"Leah's 'conversation' with Bella. Missing moment from BD. Implied Blackwater, implied Sam/Leah, canon pairings. One-shot. RnR. Spoilers for BD.

**Warnings: **Minor violence, and Leah shouting. We all know how scary that can be sometimes.

**Rating: **Eh, probably a T.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Timeline: **Set during Breaking Dawn, while Jacob took Edward's car out for a spin.

**Notes: **None.

**Author: **One-shot. Enjoy – don't forget to read and review!

**---**

**LPOV**

I marched up to the leech crypt with an angry stride, my hands bawled up into fists at my side. My yellow, above the knees summer dress swayed in time with the wind, as my hair, littered with sticks and dirt, did. I didn't care what I looked like, to be honest, I couldn't care less.

I didn't want to look nice for any of these freaks.

I threw the door open with an ear-splitting bang, before proceeding to walk up the steps.

"Leah?" I heard someone asked dubiously from my right, but I didn't break my stride, or hesitate for a moment. It sounded like the motherly vampire – Esme, I think.

I passed the other two vampire brothers on the way up. The burly one and the blonde one. They both took one look at me, and parted to make way for my walking. I didn't bother looking at them. I struggled to keep my face composed.

"Is she pissed off?" I heard the big one ask.

"Oh yeah." I'm _fairly_ certain it was the blonde who replied. "But don't worry – if she tries anything, I'm sure Rosalie will throw her out the window."

They made no move to stop me, yet they knew what I was doing.

I didn't pay any attention to these voices now. All I could concentrate on was walking into the room Bella Swan (or should I say, _Cullen_) was now in. That and not giving myself away by trembling violently.

Naturally, before I could reach the door from where her smell was the strongest, the blonde vampire stood in front of it, her arms folded across her chest. I bumped into her and growled at the contact, jerking away from her as if she were diseased.

To me, she was.

She didn't seem too pleased by our contact, either. She scrunched her nose up in revulsion and looked at me through narrowed eyes. I matched her glare with one of my own.

"Can I speak to Bella, please?" I tried to make my self sound polite, inconspicuous, but my poise and my expression was obviously giving me away.

The blonde snorted at me, rolling her eyes as if I'd just made a joke that was in poor taste.

"Yeah, right, dog. Next thing I know you'll be telling me that you want me to braid your hair."

My eyes narrowed to the point where they were slits.

"Can I speak to Bella?" I enunciated each word as if she were disabled, a harder edge to my voice this time. She was staring me down, but I wasn't flinching, and that was annoying her.

"No." She snarled at me, baring her teeth.

I was about to smack her in the face when the door from behind her opened, and out stepped Dr Carlisle Cullen. I bulked, taking a step back. I realized now how stupid it was of me to come in this house, alone, without Jacob or Seth.

But then I got real, and resisted the urge to snort. Yeah right. Both of my so-called "friends" were brainwashed by these leeches. They probably wouldn't even care if they tore my head off.

Jacob, who was so stupidly infatuated with that emotional black hole wouldn't come and help me if they did try and kill me; and Seth was all buddy-buddy with that insufferable leech-lover's husband anyway.

Looks like I was on my own, regardless of whether or not Jacob or Seth stood beside me.

Carlisle took one look at me, and I found myself staring at him. Not because he was heartbreakingly beautiful, no matter how much I hated these leeches, I couldn't help but appreciate their beauty, even if I didn't want to. But because he looked like a wreck – his blonde hair stuck out at odd angles, and the purple bruises under his eyes were a deep, violent purple, as if he were suffering from a serious case of insomnia.

Not as bad as Edward Cullen was looking right now, through Jacob's mental pictures – but still pretty bad.

"Rosalie…" Carlisle sighed tiredly. "Just let Leah talk to Bella. We have to get Bella more blood anyway."

I scowled in disgust.

Rosalie eyed me again, still not showing any sign of backing down.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked her father figure, without taking her eyes off me. "She'll probably try and kill the baby while we're gone!"

I smirked a little to myself. I noticed how Rosalie didn't say "She'll probably try and kill _Bella _and the baby." She just said "the baby". Obviously, Bella's life meant nothing to her, and this pleased me a little.

"No, she won't." Carlisle spoke as if he were certain of this fact. I hadn't quite ruled out murder yet. "We'll just be downstairs anyway Rosalie. Come on."

He put his hand on the small of her back, ushering her towards the flight of the stairs. She turned her head around, blonde hair whipping Carlisle's shoulder, to give me a warning glare. I smiled mockingly and waved as they descended the stairs.

I didn't hesitate to walk inside the door.

It was set up a guest bedroom, although on what planet the Cullens would possibly hold guests that slept other than Bella I did not know. But lying on the large, king-sized bed was the devil herself. Jacob wasn't kidding when he said she was really pregnant – she was freaking huge.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock as soon as I stepped in the room. She tried to sit up, but this made her gasp in pain and fall back against the millions of pillows that were piling up behind her. She looked around her skittish; worried. I snorted.

"Relax, Bride of Dracula." I held up my hand in an attempt to calm her down. "I've come in peace."

This didn't seem to ease her mind much, but Bella allowed herself to relax against the bed again. But she didn't take her eyes off from me for a second, still looking like she could hardly believe it.

"Leah?" she asked in a cracked, sick voice.

"The one and only." I replied sarcastically.

"B-but…" she looked around urgently again. "What – what're you doing in here?"

"I've come to talk to you about something." Remain calm, I reminded myself, as my fists tightened, the skin over my knuckles whitening.

Her face seemed to relax a little as a thought passed her mind.

"Did Jacob send you to say something to me?" She asked hopefully, rubbing her stomach affectionately.

I felt my resolve snap in half like a stick.

"What's the matter with you?" I said loudly, staring at her with cold, determined eyes, my lips pressing together in a hard line.

Bella flinched back into her bed, her eyes wide and bug-like.

"W-w-w-what're you t-t-talking a-about?" She stammered.

Oh good, she was scared of me.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!" I tried not to shout, but I knew that the leeches would hear every word of this anyway. "How can you do this to Jacob? Are you _that _selfish that you don't consider anyone else's needs before your own?"

"I-I-I…"

"You're like a DISEASE, Bella _Cullen_! You're _killing _him! If you had a decent bone inside you, you would tell Jacob goodbye and actually MEAN it! You loving that LEECH is tearing him apart inside. How can you not see that?"

Bella's eyes watered, on the verge of tears.

I wasn't finished yet – not even close.

"You disgust me. Jacob is a good guy – great, even, and you're messing with him! You're getting into his head and screwing with his mind! Each time he comes to you, he dies a little more inside, and seeing you like this is helping him get over you! But oh no, you don't care whether or not your existence in Jacob's life is any good for him or not, you only care about YOU!"

"L-Leah I-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her, taking a threatening step towards her. She let out a small gasp, tears running down her cheeks now. She looked frightened beyond belief.

"You know what else?" My voice lowered now, to a point where it was low and dangerous. "It makes me sick that you're _married _to one of these ticks, yet you're still in love with Jacob?" I shuddered. "There is something wrong with you, Bella. Something HORRIBLY wrong with you."

"I know!" Bella gasped, clutching a hand to her heart as tears flowed down her face, dripping off her chin. "I don't want to hurt Jacob, but I can't live without him! I love him! I do but-"

I moved so fast it even shocked me – I was looming over Bella in an instant, my face inches from hers, my hands on the bed. I looked into her eyes icily. She scrunched her face up and looked away from me, sobbing now.

"But what?" My voice shook.

"But I can't let him go. I need him in my life Leah, and I'm sorry that that hurts him. It hurts me too! I wish – I wish I had the strength to let him go." She opened her eyes and looked at me now. "You don't think I feel guilty? Well I do! It's not fair to Jacob, and it's not fair to Edward! But I –"

I stood back from her and laughed dryly, putting my hands on my hips as I glowered at her again.

"Did you notice anything about that little speech you just gave, Bella? I, me, my." I scoffed in abhorrence. "But I forgot! Every man, whether it's a vampire or werewolf, within a 40 mile radius is in LOVE with you!"

I racked my fingers through my hair from the front to the back, taking another step back from her.

"This whole universe centers around YOU! I can't recall a single thought of Jacob's that didn't revolve around YOU! Or a single conversation where your name didn't come up ONCE!"

I looked at her again.

"Bella, if you loved Jacob, and I mean truly love him like you say you do, you'd let him go, and let him try and rebuild his life and move on. We were going to LEAVE Forks together, until you freaking –"

"What?" Bella cried, jerking up from her bed. "You're running away with Jacob?!"

I didn't reply. I just stared at her, swallowing a large lump that had suddenly come up in my throat.

"L-Leah…" She whispered brokenly, more tears falling down from her face. "A-are you in love with Jacob, t-too?"

The words caught me by surprise, and I found myself recoiling. Nobody had ever asked me that before. Nobody ever even considered me and Jacob together as a couple – they'd always just assumed I was still in love with Sam. And I was. It killed me that I couldn't have him, but…

Was I in love with Jacob?

I racked my brain for answers, not coming up with anything. I gaped like a fish as Bella stared at me, horrified.

I clutched onto the doorframe.

"I-" I tried to speak. And then my shock faded, and replacing it was a burning rage. Despite myself, I groaned and shuddered. "No," I made my voice firm. "I am NOT in love with Jacob. He's just had enough of your crap and as soon as you die, we're leaving this hole!"

"B-But… my Jacob…"

That did it. If I wasn't truly pissed off before, I was now.

I picked up a vase that sat on a table by the door and threw it at her. It missed and hit the headboard, showering Bella with glass. She screamed and covered her face with one arm and her stomach with the other.

"You're such a needy little-"

I felt someone grip my shoulder roughly, and I snarled and jerked away. Standing before me, looking like a psycho, was the little cow's husband, Edward Cullen. He was glaring at me with rage I'd only ever seen on movies.

"Get out. Right now." He spoke through clenched teeth, baring them at me angrily.

"Fine." I growled, before I looked at Bella one last time. She was sobbing hysterically into her hands, but she could see me through the cracks of her fingers. Bella looked up at me, crying non-stop.

"I hope you and your little monster rot in hell!" I spat in her direction.

"GET OUT!" Edward roared, pushing me out the door. I turned around and hissed at him fiercely.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked, before turning and running down the hall, and down the stairs. Apart from Bella's crying, all was silent. I could feel the eyes burning into my back as I descended the stairs, and threw myself out the door like a hurricane, slamming it with such force behind me the glass cracked.

I took off at a blinding speed into the forest, pulling my dress off while I ran, before I let the anger I felt back inside consume me, and I became a gray wolf.

_Jeez hell, Leah! _I heard Seth complain. _I could hear you from a mile away! What the hell was that?_

_Just telling Bella what I've been dying to say for a while now. _I replied back bitterly.

Seth sighed.

_Jake's not going to be happy. _

I sighed too, in defeat.

_Yeah, I know. No doubt she'll tell him, the conniving little-_

_Just patrol, Leah. _Seth just said despairingly. _We gotta do something until Jake comes back._

_Okay… _I thought back, resigned. _Seth?_

_Yeah?_

_I was only trying to do the right thing by Jacob…_

_I know, Leah – I know._

I took off on the patrol I'd been doing for what felt like forever now, anxiously awaiting Jacob's return… and a punch in the face.

---

_**Read and review! Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
